The present invention relates generally to welding equipment, and in particular, to a welding jig for positioning first and second workpieces adjacent one another to facilitate the welding of the same.
The welding industry is extremely competitive. As such, it is vital that a minimum amount of manpower and time be used to effectuate a welding operation while still assuring that a high quality weld is achieved. This is often a difficult task in such instances where multiple workpieces must be welded together to form a customized arrangement. The workpieces in these customized arrangements are not necessarily at standard right angles to each other. As a result, an assistant coupled with various jerry-built holders may be required to position the workpieces with respect to one another while the workpieces are initially tacked in place and welded together. It can be appreciated that the alignment of the workpieces with respect to one another is often a difficult undertaking. In addition, by way of example, conditions such as poor lighting, awkward positions, and the like may complicate the welding process. Further, depending on the quality of the jerry-built holder, errors in the welding process may necessitate the redoing of a complicated welding project.
Several jigs have been developed to assist in the aligning and holding of workpieces relative to each other. However, many of these jigs are more complicated and expensive than is desired. Further, known welding jigs are often cumbersome to use and are not as durable and long lasting as is desired. Further, with prior jigs, it is often necessary to reconfigure the jigs each time a new welding operation takes place. As heretofore described, this reconfiguration may be a difficult undertaking. In addition, most welding jigs only allow for the positioning of two workpieces at right angles to each other and do not accommodate the positioning of the workpieces at a variety of angles to each other. Therefore, it is highly desired to provide a welding jig that allows for the quick and easy positioning of workpieces at various angles to each other, without the need to completely reconstruct the welding jig.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a welding jig that is simple to utilize and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a welding jig that easily positions first and second workpieces adjacent one another for a welding operation.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a welding jig that allows a user to position first and second workpieces adjacent one another at a user desired angle to each other.
In accordance with the present invention, a welding jig is provided for positioning first and second workpieces adjacent to one another. Each workpiece has first and second sides and first and second ends. The welding jig includes a first clamp structure for supporting the first workpiece and a second clamp structure operatively connected to the first clamp structure. The second clamp structure supports the second workpiece at a user desired location such that the first end of the second workpiece abuts the first side of the first workpiece.
The first clamp structure includes a clamp movable between an open position wherein the first workpiece is vertically movable and a clamping position wherein the first workpiece is retained in a user desired position. The first clamp structure may also include a clamp movable between an open position wherein the clamp is spaced from the second side of the first workpiece and a clamping position wherein the clamp engages the second side of the first workpiece to retain the first workpiece in a user desired position.
An adjustment mechanism is operatively connected to the second clamp structure. The adjustment mechanism allows the user to reposition the second workpiece along the first side of the first workpiece. The adjustment mechanism includes a locking structure for retaining the second clamp structure in a selected position. It is contemplated to provide a support structure for supporting the first and second clamp structures. The second clamp structure is pivotably mounted to the support structure and a locking structure is provided for retaining the second clamp structure is a selected position.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a welding jig is provided. The welding jig includes a first support arm extending along the first axis. The first support arm has first and second opposite ends. A second support arm is operatively connected to the first support arm and extends along a second axis generally perpendicular to the first axis. The second support arm has first and second opposite ends. The first clamping member is operatively connected to the first end of the first support member for supporting a first workpiece. Second clamping members pivotably connected to the second end of the second support arm supporting a second workpiece. The second clamping member is pivotable about a vertical axis for positioning the second workpiece relative to the first workpiece.
The welding jig may also include an adjustment mechanism engagageable with the second support arm. The adjustment mechanism moves the first end of the second support arm toward and away from the first support arm to a user desired position. A locking mechanism rigidly connects the first and second support arms in a user desired position.
The first clamping member includes a first clamping structure having first and second clamping elements defining a first cavity therebetween. First and second clamping elements are adjustable between a first open position for allowing the workpiece be inserted to and removed from the first cavity and a clamping position for retaining the first workpiece in the first cavity. The first clamping member also includes a second clamping structure having first and second clamping elements defining in a second cavity therebetween. First and second clamping elements of the second clamping structure are adjustable between a first open position for allowing the first workpiece to be inserted to and removed from the second cavity and a clamping position for retaining the second workpiece in the second cavity. Similarly, the second clamping member includes a clamp defining a second workpiece receiving cavity therein. The clamp is movable between an open position for allowing the second workpiece to be inserted to and removed from the second workpiece receiving cavity and a clamping position for retaining the second workpiece in the second workpiece receiving cavity.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a welding jig is provided. The welding jig includes a first support arm extending along an axis and having a passageway therein. A second support arm is slidable received in the passageway of the first support arm. A first clamping member is operatively connected to the first support arm for supporting a first workpiece and a second clamping member is operatively connected to the second support arm for supporting a second workpiece. An arm locking structure extends into the passageway of the first support arm for maintaining the second support arm at a user selected position with respect to the first support arm.
The second clamping member is pivotable upon an axis for positioning the second workpiece relative to the first workpiece. The welding jig may include a clamp lock operatively connected to the second support arm for maintaining the second clamping member at a user desired position. An adjustment mechanism engages the second support arm and moves the second support arm to the user desired position.
The first clamping member includes a first clamping structure having first and second clamping elements defining a first cavity therebetween. The first and second clamping elements are adjustable between a first open position for allowing the first workpiece to be inserted to and removed from the first cavity and a clamping position for retaining the first workpiece in the first cavity. The first clamping member also includes a second clamping structure including first and second clamping elements defining a second cavity therebetween. The first and second clamping elements of the second clamping structure are adjustable between a first open position for allowing the first workpiece to be inserted to and removed from the second cavity and a clamping position for retaining the first workpiece in the second cavity. Similarly, the second clamping member includes a clamp defining a second workpiece receiving cavity therein. The clamp is movable between an open position for allowing the second workpiece to be inserted to and removed from the second workpiece receiving cavity and a clamping position for retaining the second workpiece in the second workpiece receiving cavity.